


Последние жаркие дни лета

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Небольшое путешествие после выпуска обернулось неожиданными решениями.





	Последние жаркие дни лета

**Author's Note:**

> [Песня для настроения](http://pleer.net/tracks/4442073CPfv)

До начала учебы оставалось две недели. Туристический сезон был в полном разгаре, позволяя поработать еще немного, но Ханамаки предложил перейти на сторону туристов — и Мацукава согласился. Подработки, хоть и нравились обоим, занимали почти весь день, а имея в ближайшей перспективе интенсивные занятия, хотелось использовать оставшееся свободное время по максимуму. Одного они не учли — европейскую погоду в августе.

Солнце палило нещадно, и тяжесть его лучей ощущалась физически. Воздух не двигался, города превратились в сковородки под крышкой антициклона. Местные предпочитали не вылезать из дома или, если выбора не было, перемещались короткими перебежками от тени до тени. Туристы купались в фонтанах, сверкая белыми панамками. Все рестораны раскрыли окна настежь, и узкие улочки полнились запахами и жаром кухонь, звоном приборов о тарелки и болтовней.

Ханамаки тяжело опустился прямо на булыжную мостовую, прижавшись спиной к стене. Японское лето было немногим лучше, и все же лежать под вентилятором и грызть ледяной арбуз нравилось ему больше, чем красться вдоль домов, стараясь не высовываться из короткой полуденной тени, да еще пытаясь сохранить при этом интерес к жизни в общем и достопримечательностям в частности. Все, что интересовало Ханамаки в данный момент — где брали мороженое фланировавшие мимо люди: кто с рожками, кто с креманками, полными стремительно подтаивавшего разноцветного лакомства. 

Мацукава, воспользовавшись паузой, вылил себе на шею полбутылки воды и уже фотографировал украшения на доме напротив. Ханамаки смотрел на колечки темных волос, намокшие и прилипшие к загривку, на сильные, но чуткие пальцы, подкручивавшие объектив — пальцы блокирующего — и думал, что иногда ненавидит Мацукаву за спокойствие, за выносливость… Ну да, за все, что и любит. Губы опять пересохли, только на этот раз не из-за жары. Встряхнувшись, Ханамаки покопался в рюкзаке, лениво потупил в разноцветную и не очень подробную карту, проводил взглядом очередное уплывавшее за угол мороженое и со стоном поднялся.

Мы его отыщем, сказал он себе, решительно потянув Мацукаву за рубашку.

 

Ночи были немногим лучше. Нагретые за день камни яростно отдавали тепло, спать было душно. Ханамаки пытался отодвинуться как можно дальше от Мацукавы, всегда раскидывавшегося почти на всю кровать, и это злило. Так хотелось лежать на плече, обнимать — но из-за жары, усталости и тяжелых, тягучих снов приходилось избегать контакта. Летом тактильность всегда выходила боком, заставляя изображать рассерженного ежа: топорщить иголки и раздражаться по пустякам.

Еще один вечер не предвещал ничего нового. Ханамаки распахнул ставни, закрытые на день для защиты от безжалостного солнца, но на улице была та же парилка. Даже звуки города, казалось, застревали в густом воздухе. Жара в Японии звучала совсем по-другому: неумолчным зудежем цикад, едва слышным гудением проводов, на самом деле только усиливавшими тяжелую тишину. Жара в Европе была плеском фонтанов, шорохом шагов, сопением в трубочке, через которую тянули слаш — мелкими отрывистыми звуками, создававшими постоянный фон. 

Ханамаки с досадой ругнулся, упал на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Мацукава деловито шуршал, подключая камеру к ноутбуку. Тихо щелкнула мышка — раз, другой; потом Мацукава вздохнул.

— Иди в душ.

— Мммффф, — буркнул Ханамаки.

— Иди в душ, — повторил Мацукава. — Я же знаю, во что это все выльется.

Ханамаки вяло перекатился на спину, раскинул руки.

— Жарко, — пожаловался он. — Лень.

— Ммм, — рассеянно согласился Мацукава и включил тихую музыку, углубившись в просмотр сделанных за день кадров. Он не любил повторять больше двух раз, предоставляя другим право вести себя разумно — или самостоятельно расхлебывать последствия собственной дурости. Ханамаки покатался по кровати и, не зная, как еще отсрочить неизбежное, поплелся в душ.

Целых две минуты после того, как он выключил воду, жизнь казалась выносимой.

 

Ночью в город ворвался свежий ветер, притащив за собой прохладу. Пронесся по лабиринту улиц, вытягивая остатки жара из стен, перетряхнул обвисшие листья на деревьях. Ханамаки проснулся от того, что почти замерз. Мацукава спал на животе и не обращал внимания на бодрящий воздух, сменивший осточертевшую духоту. Ханамаки подтянул наполовину сползшее на пол покрывало и прижался так тесно к Мацукаве, как только мог, почти забрался на спину, наслаждаясь теплом и долгожданным контактом. Животом и грудью он чувствовал размеренное дыхание и, покачиваясь на нем, как на волнах, снова провалился в сон.

Утро тоже было свежим, хрустким, даже уличный шум звучал не так тускло, как все последние дни. Хотелось гулять, но еще больше — наверстать упущенное. Мацукава был рядом, значит, его надо было обнимать и целовать, и наконец-то от прикосновения чуть влажных ладоней не хотелось уворачиваться. 

После душа они не стали вытираться — капли быстро высыхали сами, а те, что не успевали, они собирали друг с друга губами. Ханамаки упал поперек кровати, запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть вспыхивающие между листьев солнечные искры и проблески небесной бирюзы сквозь изменчиво-прозрачную зелень. Ветер шелестел по веткам, изредка залетая в раскрытое окно, проходя по коже невесомой лаской, будто соперничая с поцелуями. Их и правда трудно было отличить друг от друга — Ханамаки терялся в остатках дремы, в нежных, плавных движениях Мацукавы, в неспешном течении времени вокруг них. Он полностью отдался удовольствию, растекавшемуся по телу медленно, но неизбежно, как вода, которую вбирает губка. Полностью отдался желаниям Мацукавы — только притянул его ближе, понимая, как соскучился по тяжести тела, по контакту кожи к коже. Мацукава осторожно лег сверху, закрывая собой от хулиганских заигрываний ветра, стирая ладонью и губами невидимые прикосновения. Ханамаки чувствовал пристальный, изучающий взгляд, даже не открывая глаз, растворившись в ощущениях. Он будто лежал на линии прибоя, где накатывающие волны были наслаждением — в мышцах, в крови, до кончиков пальцев. Мацукава удерживал их обоих ровно на этой линии, то двигаясь глубже, сильнее, то почти останавливаясь, чтобы выдохнуть. Это продолжалось, казалось, бесконечно — один затянувшийся момент, мелькание солнечных зайчиков, шепот листьев, взбудораженных очередным порывом ветра. Но все равно каждая следующая волна поднималась выше, разливалась сильнее, пока наконец не накрыла с головой. Они выдохнули одновременно, Мацукава сжал пальцы Ханамаки на несколько долгих секунд — крепко, почти до боли — и отпустил, расслабляясь.

 

Гулять, подставляясь порывам ветра, было несказанно приятно. Мацукава остановился у лотка с пестрой всячиной, озадачил продавца своим фирменным выражением лица, но купил два флакончика мыльного раствора. Ханамаки с радостью ввязался в битву на мыльных пузырях, вслух считая, кто сколько лопнет о чужой нос. Голуби путались под ногами, ворковали, клянчили кусочки свежих сладких булочек — те нашлись по запаху корицы и ягод, заполнившему переулок, в который открывалась дверь кафе. Недалеко от центра, в районе, где улочки дробились нестерпимым блеском воды в канале, Ханамаки висел на перилах моста, тянул к бегущему потоку ладони с растопыренными пальцами, будто бы это помогло четче увидеть мелкие камешки на дне. Мацукава щелкал фотоаппаратом, складывался неудобно, чтобы в кадр вошла светлая макушка, выглядывавшая из-за яркой охапки зелени. 

— Эй, — позвал он и приподнял бровь — «чего заскучал?» 

Ханамаки пожал плечом.

— Родители не особо-то довольны.

— И что? — Мацукава закрыл объектив и прислонился к перилам, едва касаясь бедром Ханамаки. Он никогда не парился по поводу родственных уз и не любил угождать другим за свой счет.

— Они думали, мы вернемся хоть ненадолго. 

— Съездим на Рождество, — сказал Мацукава и тут же поморщился, очевидно вспомнив миллион и еще одно сообщение в чате от Оикавы, уже распланировавшего их с Иваизуми европейские каникулы. Ханамаки согласно фыркнул. — Ну или еще когда.

«Еще когда», — подумал Ханамаки. Это прозвучало немного странно — примерно так же, как говорить «дома», толком не зная, где же этот «дом». Он оставался в Европе не ради Мацукавы, потому что тот оставался не ради него; в любой момент они могли подать заявление на перевод в один из японских университетов, вернуться к семье и друзьям… Ханамаки повернулся спиной к воде и запрокинул лицо к чистому, высоченному небу.

 

К вечеру ветер стих, и воздух снова замедлялся, тяжелел, окутывал теплом от последних лучей солнца, бликовавших в окнах верхних этажей. Ноги гудели, но Мацукава сосредоточенно и, казалось, бесцельно шагал, останавливаясь по дороге и снимая что-то невидимое Ханамаки — тени, быть может, или отсветы, или просто вездесущий оттенок заката. Когда зажглись фонари, спешить стало некуда. Они шли бок о бок, иногда сталкиваясь плечами и локтями, и в одно из таких касаний Ханамаки скользнул по запястью, несмело прошелся по ладони — а Мацукава ответил, быстро поймав руку и переплетя пальцы. Ханамаки почувствовал себя, наверное, девчонкой на первом свидании; удивительная реакция на такой простой жест. Не прятать руки в карман, подпихнуть легонько, положить подбородок на плечо — такие мелочи хотелось себе позволить, пусть это и было непривычно и все еще казалось очень смелым. Мацукава смотрел в другую сторону, но почувствовал взгляд и моргнул выразительно, как умел только он. Ханамаки опять засмеялся и потянул его в сторону дома.

— Завтра опять будет жарко, я уже чувствую. Так что у меня есть отличные планы на вечер…

«Дом» не был чем-то незыблемым и постоянным. Он строился из отношений, мест, событий, которые хотелось нести с собой из мимолетного настоящего в неопределенное будущее. Да, что-то в планах менялось, с чем-то приходилось смириться, но Ханамаки вдруг почувствовал передававшуюся ему с теплом чужой руки уверенность в том, что на данный момент времени все было идеально. 

Все было как он хотел.

Как они хотели.


End file.
